


Cuestiones

by wileret



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Puede un sintético amar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuestiones

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para ana_ross en el san-drabbletin.

John Kennex se preguntaba muchas cosas, pero nunca llegó a pensar que se preguntaría si un sintético podría amar. Corrección. Si Dorian podía amar. A primera vista, su compañero parecía una persona normal, tan corriente como su vecino del piso de abajo o la señora del restaurante de la esquina por el que pasaba todas las mañanas para pedirle un café (había dejado claro a Dorian que tenía prohibido tocar el suyo, no quería otro ojo flotando), pero sabía que no lo era. Era un sintético, un androide. Una máquina no humana a la que tan sólo le habían implementado la llamada alma sintética. Un intento de hacerles sentir y actuar de manera más consecuente y no tan milimetrada. John aborrecía esos MX-43 que encontraba a cada paso que daba. Sus rostros, su actitud, su lógica y su sentido tan correcto del deber le ponían de los nervios. Dorian era diferente. Seguía las reglas, sí, pero tenía ese punto de locura, de desfachatez (rebeldía dirían algunos, quizás contagiada de el propio Kennex), que lo hacía tan humano como a cualquiera.

La verdad es que su relación con su compañero era algo inaudito. Se complementaban de una manera inesperada, habían encajado bien a pesar de tener ciertas diferencias que hacían de los viajes en coche la peor pesadilla de John. En el fondo le gustaba esas conversaciones, Dorian intentando comprender continuamente su comportamiento, él diciéndole que no se metiera en su vida. Cómo podía decirle eso último cuando su se había metido en ella por completo.

Para John no era la primera vez que estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación, sin poder dormir y mirando al techo por hacer algo mientras pensaba en Dorian. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba el poder de esa susodicha alma sintética? No podía sentir dolor, frío ni calor. Así que por descarte, no debería de poder amar, de sentir afecto, preocupación. Era un androide programado (palabra que John intentaba quitarse de la cabeza porque no quería pensar en su compañero —su amigo— de esa manera), pero sabía que Dorian sí se preocupaba. Lo había visto más de una vez en esos ojos que buscaban su nueva orden al hacer una entrada a un edificio, en aquella vez que una bala le pasó demasiado cerca y podía haber resultado fatal de haber dado en el blanco, el día anterior cuando un coche-bomba explotó de manera inesperada a pocos pasos de ellos dos. Y, aunque la serie DRN-0167 tenía una serie de respuestas emocionales (a veces un tanto peligrosas según como se mirara), John sabía que el otro era diferente, único.

Dorian podía estar programado, ¿pero acaso los humanos no lo estaban en cierto modo también? Siguiendo directrices, siendo controlados diariamente y resultando ser meros subordinados del sistema. ¿Eran tan diferentes de alguien como Dorian? John podía amar, lo tenía claro. Había amado a Ann (y en el fondo la seguía amando aún cuando intentaba entender en qué estaba metida), apreciaba a sus compañeros, le daba las sobras de la cena al perro vagabundo del callejón de atrás que ladraba eufórico cuando se acercaba a él para dejarle la comida y acariciarle la cabeza. ¿Qué sentía hacia Dorian? No estaba seguro. Sabía que lo que había entre ellos no era simple amistad, simple conexión de grupo. Al mismo tiempo no quería pensar demasiado en ello, aunque sin éxito.

Era una incógnita demasiado grande, a la que daba demasiadas vueltas por no hacer las preguntas adecuadas al mismo Dorian. Quizás tenía miedo de las respuestas. De que le dijera "No, John. No puedo amar." porque no le agradaría y se diría a sí mismo que era un estúpido de pies a cabeza por pensar lo contrario o por pensar siquiera que él había profesado sentimientos por una máquina y había dejado que estos calasen más de la cuenta en su interior.

John estaba hecho un lío, así de claro. 

Y, en el fondo, se preguntaba si Dorian se hacía las mismas preguntas que él. ¿Podía un casi humano amar a un humano? La respuesta era invisible, sólo el tiempo lo diría.


End file.
